Shana
Shana Elmsford is the backup vocalist, bass guitarist and former drummer of Jem and The Holograms. She is a foster sister of Jerrica, Kimber and Aja. Appearance Shana Elmsford is African-American. She has purple, curly hair that sticks out on the sides. It is unknown if this is her natural hair color, but in Out of the Past, when she arrives at the Starlight House as a child, her hair already had that color, implying that it's either her natural hair color or that it has been dyed since an early age. Her original outfit is a purple dress, an oversized, silver jacket and white heels. She wears orange eyeshadow and has two, pink streaks on her cheeks. Personality Shana is a hardworking woman, focused on her fashion designs and music. She is extremely insecure and is deeply affected by people's criticisms and insults, and tends to be shier and more withdrawn than the other Holograms. She is shown to get quite stressed while designing fashions at times, but is always proud of her work in the end. She can be very headstrong and stubborn. She designs the band's fashions, sings back-up, plays drums, and later plays the guitar (when Raya takes over the drums). Early life When she was young, at the age of 12, Shana moved to Starlight House. Shana was at first shy and ignored by some of the other girls, but eventually all of them became friends with the help of Jacqui. When Jacqui made a tree house for them, she made the three girls recite a friendship pledge, with the girls finalizing it with lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmett's deaths still affected her, as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. In the episode Out of the Past, when she heard an old song of Jacqui retrieved from Synergy's memory bank, she cried along with the other Holograms. Shana was the original drummer of Jem and The Holograms, but switched to back-up guitar after she returned to the band and Raya replaced her.As seen in the episode The Talent Search (Part 1). Relationships Anthony Julian Shana met film-director Anthony Julian on Countess Danielle Du Voisin's yacht, where the two quickly fell in love. Anthony and Shana's relationship became stronger throughout the series and they never fought or broke up. Gallery Trivia *Shana was the second Hologram to have a boyfriend. *Shana is the only Hologram to design and make clothes. *Shana was the second foster girl to arrive at Starlight House. *Shana is the only Hologram to switch instruments; from drums to guitar. *It is unknown who her biological parents are, as they were never shown in the series, nor was it ever mentioned if they still live. *From the start of the doll line she played guitar, but because of miscommunication between companies, she ended up playing drums on the show. *She was a late addition, added because they needed an African-American character, which is why her makeup on the cartoon is so different from the dolls. *Her voice actress, Cindy McGee, also voiced Krissie (and most likely, Lela). *She is the second Hologram to appear in the first episode. References Category:Allies Category:Backup singers Category:Characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Female characters Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:The Holograms